Power amplifiers (PAs) may be utilized in radio front-ends and other wireless devices/applications. Because these PA consume a large amount of power, it may be desirable to utilize a PA with high efficiency. However, designing PAs such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) PAs with high efficiency and high output power is a challenging task. Accordingly, there is a need for high power, high efficiency power amplifiers.